


Chasing Fire

by Ladyarashie_sama



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Action, Adventure, Cause I like it, Elves, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship is Magic, Humour, I warned ya, MLP x Human version, Magic, Oh and you might be shocked, Plot Twist, Queen Chrysalis more like a Princess to me, Romance, Sailing Ships cause im a matchmaker, Shining Armor likes to kill Flash Sentry, Sombra too, Spike is not a little boy here, Yeap there will be elves, a lot of em, cute fluff, human versions, my little pony - Freeform, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyarashie_sama/pseuds/Ladyarashie_sama
Summary: He was one with the shadows, One with the void and the dark abyssNo one knows what he is but the "Shadow King" also knows how to struck fear in each and everyone's heart, Everyone fears him and he doesn't fear anything....to him fear is just a weakness like everyone else....he liked to see sufferings and pain,blood and fear in every eyes,he wants have his revenge and rule the kingdom like he's destined to it but everything changed when he met-Her.....She was under someone's shadow,wanting to prove her self worth of her redemption,she was the "Dream Woman","Lady of the Moon"She was a warrior, and a protector,she liked every being and she is easy going but despises every bad souls,She suffered the temptation of the dark,the invitation to the abyss but she resisted them all and continued to fight for her body's freedom.He was her darknessShe was his illuminationThey were a match made by dark and light"I'm chasing when I'm running after you"
Relationships: Applejack/Caramel (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Flash Sentry & Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Fluttershy/Braeburn, Pinkie Pie/Cheese Sandwich (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Princess Cadance/Shining Armor/Sunburst, Princess Celestia/Original Character, Princess Luna/King Sombra, Rainbow Dash/Soarin' (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Rarity/Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)





	1. Chapter 1

Luna, princess of the moon, aged 19 and a sister to Princess Celestia already raised the moon and stayed up to guard kingdom while looking at her precious night with all the twinkling stars and a violet blackish background,the moon shone brightly at her as if giving her a greeting _'oh how our people will be delighted when they see my night'_ she  
thought hopefully but it's impossible because people always stay and work at day and sleep at night, some would stay up and stargaze at her night sky which she is thankful of, but the truth is she's a bit jealous from her sister Celestia but whenever she feels jealous about her.

She would remember that time where she broke her sister's heart and forced to imprison her to the moon...that she cannot let happen, she loves her sister even if the people love her day. Luna won't let that darkness consume her mind again Celestia is all she has left for a family member and remembers that she cared for her when they are both parentless, a scowl formed on her face after thinking that way.

'unbelievable'

'Lunnaa' growling voice inside her mind spoke in a sing-songed tone.

'Stop it Tantabus' She growled back with a more threatening manner than her usual.

'You ain't fun, you know' Tantabus teased back and silence is back once again.

'Know you position now that I've gain complete control over you' She smirked to herself knowing that her inner demon is now in her control.

"It's time to see other peoples dreams "She sighed, her other thoughts began to drift away as she expects different kinds of dream everyone has in this peaceful night.

To be honest,being a dream princess is a tough job:  
Look to other people's dreams or nightmares, fight those nightmares at the same time protect the dreamworld while careful not overload the dream of someone...very tiring but fun or so she thought.

"Hmm...who should I go visit first"She pondered drawing a circle in thin air as it revealed to be a door to the dream world, Luna gracefully flapped her dark violet wing and entered the realm looking on each peaceful doors, searching for one to visit.

"Aha! I know"She open the door of violet with wings, a dreamscape to her sister's favorite student now a princess, Twilight Sparkle, Luna was almost shock when her dream overcame her last, she studied the surroundings around her.

"As usual books,books,book,even the rain is books,the houses, the trees,the people-Oh my...she never fails to surprise me" she gently chuckled to see a book rode by Twilight as a surf board in a sea of books, laughing as she did, Luna took one look before leaving the dreamscape unto another door.

"Unto the next one"she decided and she walked around a series of doors, picking the one that caught her eye and opened one that leads to another dream...being a dream princess has its advantage; seeing other people's dream like when she first visited Celestia's dream she saw her oh-so-serious sister glaring at a tower of cakes as if trying to melt it before finally walking in circles, drawing icing from the cake and eating it, that really caught her off guard for someone like her sister, she noted that day to tease her about it.

She turned to look at the other side of the doorway to see Pinkie Pie eating an ice cream with her sisters around a rocky terrain, talking at them and laughing at the jokes she made while her sister just stifled their laughs except for one sister who remained defiant.

Luna almost fell when the door leading her to another dream is placed on air, thankfully she quickly opened her wings, regaining her composure and saw Rainbow Dash looping around obstacles screaming with delight and made a big rainbow when she swooped down and emerged up, Luna was almost amazed at the sight, so many things she missed from her imprisonment.

She soon entered a door to a fashion walk. In confusion, she looked to and fro and decided to sit in one of the far chairs to see Rarity sing around a thousand dresses waltzing towards her, one phrase she grasp from her song is "Life is a runaway" that stayed in her head for a long while.

She visited more and more until dawn came up, Luna went out of the dreamscape and went to her balcony to lower the moon then groggily walked to her bed to take her rest.

\-------Same time Midnight before Dawn  
"Shut up Radiant Hope and stay down"Sombra snapped at his prying sister's call to stop, Queen Diamond is still alive but barely standing on her feet, the Shadow Prince ran with his lance on point as the Queen, holding her bloodied elbow draw her sword to shield herself from him,"You will not succeed in this" Queen Diamond grunted at the force he exerted, she almost fell back but a voice in her mind waked her up and fanned her doubts away.

_"Diamond, I want you to take care of my daughters for me while I'm away....but if I won't be back until tomorrow then.....tell them I love them"_

That woke her up as she forced Sombra's lance away and jumped up raining down on him, shattered shard of gems, "As long as I'm alive....you will not take this castle".

His said sister whimpered at the sight of them fighting as she looked for cover, "Are you not concerned about your sister, Prince of Shadows?"Diamond remarked, still floating in air, her light pink hair swayed in the cold breeze"I will not permit you to enter my kingdom"she hissed, flexing her weapon in the air and met with his sword, she knew has the upper hand, "Oh I wouldn't be sure about that"Sombra smirked in the middle of their clash, Diamond's eyes went wide but it was too late, Sombra used is left arm and balled it to a fist before forcefully made it in contact to her stomach, and sent her flying away from him.

"You talk to much old hag"

Diamond coughed a handful of blood and staggered to stand up, she will not be finished easily but the weight of their battle is tiring her down, she saw him walking towards her letting his lance point graze the ground drawing a straight line on the snow.

"Sombra!"his sister called him but he didn't listen and whip his blade at her which she poorly used her sword to shield herself from the repeating whip of the weapon.

Her sword finally broke and with that nothing to defend herself from, his whip wounded her stomach again horizontally drawing blood that made her drop to the ground with a thud her light pink hair pooled around her, she looked above at the enemy towering her.

"Any last words?"he said with a hint of fake mercy.

"I have nothing to tell you..."She closed her eyes peacefully, "Strike me down....you won't get anything"Queen Diamond looked away to the vast blizzard raining down in the midnight sky, before her vision dulled from blood loss, a small toddler with a wide smile ran to her that made her frightened"Mama!"the child almost touched her before it vanished, couple of tears brimmed from her eyes and with a strike of the lance from above she died cold..in the winter barren land....alone, a scream was heard before her life left her.

"Brother! Why!?"

"Such a pity....and would you just shut up it's too late to back out now Hope! Their castle is now under siege and you expect me to give a little mercy?" "Sombra retrieved his lance from the dead corpse, tendrils of shadows coiled around the blade, that Queen gave a challenge and proved to be difficult to be taken down.

"Too bad she declined Celestia's request of assistance"he coldly spat to the Queen's corpse and looked at her castle known as The Crystal Empire,"And now your kingdom is in danger"

"Come Hope its time to claim the prize"He urged back to his sister who hesitantly followed him, a shadow guard reported back to him,"Round the remaining soldiers and find the two Princess, kill anyone who resist "Sombra gave the order to the soldiers who followed his command and gave a sign of salute before racing inside the Empire's castle, screams can be heard as his young sister behind him covered her ears with a pained look, a dark laugh erupted from the prince's lips.

"Today is the start of a new darkness....and I am now the Empire's King"In spite of the cold winds that are coming to and fro, he walked inside the castle with his cape flowing around him giving him a menacing view, the castle change, shadows corrupted the Crystal Heart that kept the barrier from the Frozen North became black as well as the whole kingdom, dark ice spikes erupted from the ground and formed around it.

"We found the two Princesses, King Sombra"a dark soldier greeted them in the throne room as Sombra is about to sit on the cold gem-like throne, regarding his new status as King, holding up Princess Chrysalis and another holding Princess Cadenza, both are struggling while the younger princess still grieves about the death of the recent Queen.

"Don't you dare hurt my sister!"Chrysalis snapped with her high pitched angry voice at Sombra who stalked around them, she tried getting the shackle off from her hand

"Calm yourself Lady of the Changelings I haven't killed her yet"he replied with and amused tone.

"What are you even doing out of prison!? Haven't Celestia and Luna locked you in Tartarus?! Go back to whatever hole you crept from"She continued to rage that ticked off the prince's last nerve of calmness, Hope behind him flinched and tried to get the older princess to be quiet when Sombra suddenly grabbed her by the neck and hauled her up, "Tirek helped me....got a problem with that!?Now my sister and I will put our names in the sky again after you Royalties drowned us in Tartarus"he sneered at her with malice while her face remained unflinching, his sister may have already forgave them but he will not forget!

"Watch you mouth!"He snapped and dropped her down as Chrysalis coughed and wheeze, Mi Amore Cadenza struggled to hold her sister for comfort but the hold of the guards to her never wavered, "or else your sister will get it"He whispered that made the woman's eyes went wide, "Take them away!"Sombra ordered his shadow guards who grabbed them up and lead them away from his sight.

"Flash Sentry!"Sombra called the name of the first captain leading the army he just took control over after Diamond's death and by flash(no puns intended)he was in front of him, hesitantly giving a bow  
"Stand up, I will give you an order to capture the Lady of the Moon in Canterlot, group up with your team of best men and a mage to capture her"The Captain Guard seemed to hesitate, thinking about his decision to cooperate.

"Which part am I not clear Sentry, you will obey.....I know what your next intentions are"He raised his head up with a horrified look and surrendered to his defeat, "Yes Lord Sombra...." He bowed again and began to walk out, Plan A is in motion, Plan B will be soon.

"Sun Princess, just you wait I'm going to give you the justice I see and let you pay when your parents killed mine! You'll disappear in history as my name will emerge"

"B-brother"his sister stood up to walk beside him.

"What is it again"he answered in annoyance.

"N-nothing.... I will go... prepare the rooms"His sister sighed in defeat and walked away from him'He can't back out now... I'm too late' tears brimmed in her eyes as she walked out of the room while Prince Sombra sighed behind her 'I can't back out now...all that is left is to move forward and carry on my plan'

/////////

"So when are we going to hide that"a manly voice said irritatedly holding a thick book.

"In dungeons with monsters guarding it...duh...think hard Potter!"another one whispered then erupted into small chuckles.

"Look we have to hide the book from the members of the dark family...or else they'll steal it"the third voice scowled"This is such a pain"a fourth voice said"Why can't that urn be burned?"

"Stop complaining the cave is near, you're right Black Canary might use it to resurrect her sister...this cave will hide this well.... we'll summon guardians to keep it"One agreed to the other

"No one know about keeping the book only us and the wizard"The leader, a taller one from the group of five answered.

"But what about the map?"

"Hmmm, still safe with me, Jackhead don't worry"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Empire is now in his control next he will go for the Sun and the Moon
> 
> I swear I'm not good with summaries

Celestia's POV

I woke up to a good morning, walking to my balcony outside just in time to raise the sun, taking a bath and changed my nightgown into a more suitable white gown and walked out of my room.

"Good morning your Majesty, your breakfast will soon be ready in the dinning room"Sugary Sweet greeted me before I walked down the stairs, "Thank you Sugary and please call me by my name and no formalities while it's just the both of us"I told her with a kind smile,"Yes ma'am...I mean Cele-stia"she sheepishly said and scurried off.

I took a seat in one of many empty chairs in the long dinning table as the maids served me my morning meal, "Sugary Sweet I want you to arrange the balcony near the gardens, I would like to spend time with my sister tonight" I told her, since yesterday I was flooding with paper work and the news about Prince Sombra's appearance and Queen Diamond's death shook us especially my sister since they had a small history, I have to get it off her mind and calm her down,"Yes Pr-Celestia"The young woman lowly muttered before she exited the room 'Saying my name must be new for her to say aloud' After finishing my meal I stood up from my seat as a maid gathered the plates I ate with and cleaned my place.

I climbed upstairs again to my sister's room and knocked before her door, "Enter"She said firmly with a hint of coldness in her voice 'She must be overthinking things right now' I opened the door and walked in seeing her back against me as she sat on her bed, staring at her wide window where the sun's rays didn't penetrate inside as it was blocked by a wide curtain,"Oh sister, I'm sorry I didn't know its you"she apologized after directing her gaze from the window to me, closing her book.

"No it's okay Luna as you know I have arranged a dinner for the two of us in the balcony near the gardens and......"I state calmly but I stopped talking when her eyes became blank telling me that there's some conflict going on with her, the eyes don't lie,"What's wrong it's just yesterday you went on your sword practice and now you are slumped up in your room"I asked her in worry, sitting beside her on the crescent moon shaped bed.

"It's just that the news that Queen Diamond is fighting Prince Sombra and he has appeared to take over the Empire as said in the letter Chrysalis sent us yesterday, what if it happens again just like the last few years Celestia.....I hate for it to happen again"she hugged herself with an annoyed look on her face, "It'll be fine Luna, it won't happen I'm sure of it. I will plan to take back the Empire with all my might and rescue our cousins"I put a hand on her knee covered by the cloth of her dress for assurance then hugged her sidewards, she chuckled,"It's been a long time since we did this mushy stuff".

"For the record it was 20 years from now"I giggled with her and broke the hug, "Don't worry Luna, he won't take you...not again"I told her as she nod her head, her hair flowing gently like mine, she inhaled regain her valiant composure.

"8:00 pm?"I stood up to leave her dark but beautifully violet colored room.

"Yes...8:00 pm"I heard her mutter in agreement before I walked out of her doorway. Unintentional stray tears began to pool in my eyes, remembering that incident that rendered her heart numb and bitter.

"Goodbye Luna...see you tonight"I resisted the urge to repeat my words as if it's my last and met with another positive reply,"Goodbye sister....thank you"I smiled simply knowing she'll be fine in this day and forward, before walking away to attend to my other duties.

\------- 5:30 pm

"Where will we put this table, My lady"A maid carrying the white colored metal table asked me, another maid is giving her a hand as the table looked quite heavy for them, "Just right at the center of the balcony, Alexandra"I pointed them to the desired location as she and her fellow maid carried the table to the place and placed a white cloth above it with a vase of mixed flowers,"Thank you girls for setting this up now, Alexandra please tell the royal cook to make a special dinner for the two of us and also tell him to make Luna's favorite blueberry pie" I thanked my maids for their gard effort to arrange and decorate the whole balcony to my liking and all that is left is the food to be cooked and my sister.

/////  
The Crystal Empire

"Sentry!"

The king yelled from his new throne of black ice crystals impatiently, his plan is coming together tonight,"Yes y-our majesty"Flash interrupted strongly in a high voice then lowering it down as he realized who he's talking to.

"Gather your men now... tonight is the time"King Sombra ordered looking down at him menacingly who's sweating and gulping the lump down his throat,"Ye-yes my Lord"Flash Sentry tried not to stutter and tried to calming his voice before going out of the throne room, Sombra looked at him with slight interest before turning into a dark shadow and followed his group of guards outside and ordered a shadow guard to follow them to Canterlot, the said guard saluted in confirmation and turned into their shadow.

Flash's POV

The king was absolutely frightening, why is the Queen defeated quickly? He even followed us out before he vanished back into the castle and even sent a guard to see to it that we followed his orders.

I really have no choice but to follow or else everyone in the Empire will suffer.

We flew to Canterlot but we went through Horsenville(Ponyville)first when I told them I spotted a castle nearby, I don't know a new princess was living here.

I really missed this village back when I was still assigned in Canterlot, the small multicolored houses, the wide field and acres of apple trees...really gives me a nostalgic feeling, I swooped down enough to see if there's someone home but all I see was violet with light fushia haired princess suddenly went out of the room to her balcony and just stood there while looking at the breezy night sky, as soon as I know it's not Princess Luna I immediately flew away for her not to see me it's not worth the risk. She can't be part of Sombra' anger, the girl continued to stare at the night sky while the winds blew her hair astray, her face in distress but calm, I continued to look at her from afar, unseen, "Flash!What's taking so long, have you found her yet?!"Just my fellow guard yelled at me from above,"Remember the shadows!"

'Shoot' I flew towards my group and shook my head telling them that there's no one in there just in case, I need to keep her existance unknown first.

Timeskip-

We are in now front of the castle entrance hiding behind bushes in the dark, one of my guards that is a changeling which was supposed to be Princess Chrysalis' royal guard knew of his part but he refused to do it, I whispered about what the king might do if he knows then he trembled lightly in fear when I told him that doing a failure will result to his Lady Chrysalis' pain, all of us gave him a sigh that we have no choice but to follow Sombra because of the threats he is giving.

Having no choice and with the shadow guard giving a sign of his impatient, he changed himself into a royal guard and ran towards the castle.

In a mere minute he and the Princess are running towards the destined area where we are supposed to capture her. When she figured out she was tricked, Princess Luna used her magic to lift us up in air and throw us away, I yelled at them to keep her from running away as they scrambled to their feet to catch her flying. "Catch her!"I ordered them in a low voice so that we won't alert the Canterlotian guards, all the magic user guards in my team circled their magic at her to prevent her from running away dragging her to our direction, she continued resisting as my soldiers are also grunting from her sheer strength as they tried to pull her down.

"Now's the time Duke!"I told a fellow guard next to me who is the only one adept in spellcasting, we can't hold her any longer and that shadow guard in our shadows is not helpful, her strength and forced is unmatched as she tried to escape from the combined magic of my team who are trying to hold her from breaking out, Duke flew in front of the princess, took out his book and opened it where he read a couple of words after a few minutes he gave us a thumbs up as we lowered our magic and saw the Princess of the Moon unconscious on the ground with layers of sweat on her serene strict face.

We pitied her state of situation and what she is about to face but work is calling and we have no choice.

"I'm sorry Princess...."I enclosed a shackle around her neck that prevents her from using her magic as what they did to Princess Chrysalis and Princess Cadence, together with my team and the useless Shadow guard under our foots, we carried her back to the castle.

Luna's POV

I woke up on a different room, white dresser and a black door, a wall with a nebulae design and a ink black colored flooring.

'Huh?! This isn't my abode? Where am I? All I remember is my sister inviting me to a small dinner thing and then...Ugh! I can't remember anymore, and what is this thing attached to my neck?!' I grabbed the metallic shackle and tried to pulling it off.

"Dear cousin don't try and pull it off, you might hurt yourself there"a smooth honeyed voice called as I looked back to see a girl with a black crown and green dress even her hair dyed blackish green, "Who are you and where am I, and why are you calling me cousin?!"I forcefully asked her, my voice raising as she covered her ears in pain, my mind is really hurting right now and might be scrambling my memories.

"I'm Chrysalis, your cousin remember? we met like 2 years ago in Canterlot....ah the spell must be acting too much to your brain Luna...and as for where you are....you're in the Crystal Empire"she sighed heavily and then memories from the recent events recalled back to me, same with this woman's name.

"Oh I see now! I'm terribly sorry, it's my head I think I don't even remember a lot of things before....and by the way I'm so sorry about Aunt Diamond"I placed a hand on her shoulder sympathetically but fear is still spreading itself inside me 'We are now his prisoner?! Deja Vu is really enjoying itself right now'

"It's okay it's the spell acting on you but it will be done soon.... "She paused her voice breaking down, "I- i couldn't do anything to save her"she grimaced in pain but her eyes turned fearful with anger when a cloud of smoke appeared, Chrysalis fell silent.

'Sombra'

A figure formed in the smoke revealing, a man appeared. My head is already feeling better and unclouded all of my memories about everything I need to know "You!!!!!!"  
I yelled both aghast and angry for his arrogance of kidnapping me....again!

"Give me at least 30 reasons why you did this?!"  
\-----


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celestia panics upon knowing Luna was kidnapped....again

"YOU! Half-witted bastard!"Luna angrily screamed so loudly that Chrysalis standing beside have to cover her ears.

"The one and only, Lady of the Moon... I'm guessing you like your new room?"He smirked walking around her in circles carrying his signature smirk that made her remember those years before this situation.

'That damned-'

"Give me at least 30 reasons why you are here you filth!"Luna almost tried to slap him from hell and back for her anger at his betrayal and what he did to her at this moment but restrained herself.

"You out!"he commanded Chrysalis roughly, earning a disgusted look from Luna and the other princess, of course have no choice but to listen to him and stomp out of the door, closing it door with a loud thud.

"Listen Selene, Lady of the Moon, Dream Lady or whatever your name is now, I'm so honored for you stay here as my guest in the Crystal Empire, I'm saying you like the redecorating of the Empire, gems are really not my thing"he said with sarcasm while proudly placing a hand on his armored chest.

"What is the meaning of this aren't you tired of using me!?What do you want! You still haven't answered me yet"The princess, running out of patience, snapped at him like she didn't heard what he told her a second ago.

"What do I want....what do I want you say?! Stupendous that you still don't understand... I will continue to use you all I want in payment to what your parents did, they killed them without mercy....so I'll do the same to the both of you!! I want you all royalties imprisoned in Tartarus in payment for locking me and my sister in Tartarus with Tirek"He answered with much hatred lacing his words that made Princess Luna flinch and took a little step back from him but maintaining the same angry glare.

"And of course for you to be secure in this kingdom, I held you under a shackle that disables spell casting so that you cannot use your powers except raising the moon since I still have some reasonable thinking in me"Sombra stated with a shrug of his shoulders but then noticed how deep the woman in front is thinking, he grabbed her chin by his index finger.

"Hmmm, think about running?"He said with a smirk,"This castle is encircle with my dark magic so I would know if you trespassed outside this room"Luna forcefully shook her chin away, a small tint of red covered her cheeks but thankfully he didn't saw it or else it will destroy her dignity furthermore.

"If you wanted to kill me then kill me now....I don't need your mercy...again"She shook off the nostalgic feeling and gave a brave request, surrending her life.

'No one will harm Celestia...not on my watch'

"You said you wanted revenge, you're not going to hesistate"Princess Luna raised her chin.

He brushed a finger again on her cheek which she was disgusted at the moment. All those years of memories are getting back at her again and lingered there as if to make make her reminisce something.

"Refrain from doing that"he gave her a teasing smirk and withdrawed his finger.

"Why, using you as a bait for the Sun Princess and give the both of you a slow torture will send her running to me"that laid back voice of plain enjoyment made her want to unleash Nightmare Moon on him.

"Dishonor on you"she sneered at him that made him smile darkly.

He raised her chin as he look deep in her violet eyes with his bright green ones eyes, "Princess Luna,"He addressed her with her title as if they never met, "you will play a very big part on my plan"He chuckled then vanished into a cloud of smoke leaving the room.

Luna was once alone the wide black decorated room, after raising the moon in a small delay she tried flapping her wings and use the window near the bed to escape the Empire but on her dismay it gave her no use as a wall barrier of black spikes are placed outside the window.

'That bastard may be right but I will blend in with his games, Celestia won't be harmed in that way as also for the whole Equestria'

She scowled and sat on the bed, putting her tiara down the table and feeling the softness of the sheets as she laid on her side with her hands under her temple, sighing on what Fate laid out for her.

'Come now Luna, I'm sure now you need my help' a dark voice whispered inside her head before she drifted into her deep sleep, she can't even visit her realm as her powers are shut

'Shut up Tantabus!'she mentally lashed back to the darkness of her mind and heard chuckles before fading out.

'Next time then'

\-------  
Sombra went back to his room with a scowl plastered all over to his face"How dare that woman!"He punched the crystal doorframe but after that talk with her, his memories of their last encounter made him nauseous"Why did I even-"He lightly slap his face in annoyance, he spent those years in Tartarus rebuilding his walls around his heart that was recently shattered and vowed not to let it crumble again but after seeing her hostile to him again almost gave him a feeling of nostalgia, he drag a hand down his face from the thought.

'No! This will never happen again and I will succeed at my plans and if Mother's still alive, I will have to punch my success on her face!

You will soon see Sun princess what I am capable of....capable of wiping you out down with your entire family leaving in a worse history worse than mine'

"Brother why....."A faint feminine voice pulled him from his train of thoughts and made him stop on his tracks halfway inside his room.

"Go back to your room if you still wouldn't understand"He looked to see his younger sister in the middle of the hall, looking at him with a disappointed face.

"But-!"she tried to protest back at him testing his patience but he won't let himself snap at her again.

"We're through this....you do your thing and I do mine"

"But brother, don't tell me you already forget 'that' time...is she really not important now?"That's it, his sister really pulled the strings.

"I will give you 10 seconds to get out, I don't care about your opinion!"Sombra now snapped at her with his the flares around his eyes burning red than usual that sent her sobbing her way to her room, knowing what he did as he gripped his hair, shaking his head and before closing his door.

'It's not my fault she tried testing the waters' his mindset blamed her.

//////  
Canterlot  
(After Luna's kidnapping)

Celestia paced around the balcony, excited for sure for their dinner as she planned for them to talk about their everyday moments, like all sister's do.... something to sound like a 'Sister fun time'

She called a guard, telling him to alert Luna of the event they already agreed, the guard walked out after recieving her order to her sister's room while she decided wait out behind the entrance to surprise her when she's near, taking alot of time to call her sister, Celestia fidgeted with her armbands and decided to look at the night sky to pass her time, look at the family pictures just outside of the balcony hanging on the walls or going to the table and through her plans making sure that everything is in place.

She paused and chuckled,'Why am I even nervous for this? Nothing bad will happen!'

After ten long minutes, the guard ran back panting with a hint of panic in his face then Celestia feared for the worst.

"Princess!"The guard paused to catch his breath as she anticipated for his report,"There is no sign of her in her room"

Her heart stopped before thumping wildly in her chest, the worst that Luna feared happening has happened again, the colors in her hair seemed to fade and the guard feared for the princess' state.

'Not again'

"Not this again please....please continue your search on her and if you find some clues where she could be please it tell me at once"She told the guard, leaving him to sprint outside, Celestia cupped her face and heaved a sigh 'Why would this happen again?My dear sister where are you?Please be alright' Wild thoughts seem to plague her mind giving different opinions where could Princess Luna be' she looked at the fading sun in sky to pray for hope to shower down.

She is slowly getting dizzy and growing weary as her hands shook in nervousness.

Celestia sighed, looking at the ruined dinner she planned for the both of them to enjoy this coming hour, promising to find her back.

'He will pay!' As Luna is only the closest person she have as a family and her closest best friend, she had her back from Nightmare Moon and she's not going to let her be taken again.

Celestia lowered the sun by aligning her two of her fingers to the Sun, slowly drawing it to set then the moon suddenly rose up much to her shock and in a instance, little hope filled her chest.

'oh my stars! My sister is still-!...but where?...who took her?him?why? Revenge?.... From the last 1000 years Sombra was banished together with his sister to Tartarus ..but the only thing I couldn't answer is...if he's here who helped him out?' She gave a random thought of worry that the Shadow Prince will once again claim back his stand in Royalty.

"I hope she'll be alright"  
\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:Ohayou! What do you think will happen now? Do you have an idea? If so please comment down bellow!
> 
> My next update of this story will be on Sunday!
> 
> Happy reading and goodluck on your stories too my dear readers!
> 
> Enhance that beautiful writing and imaginative skill :)

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah you might be shock upon reading the first chap but yea...keep in mind I'm not following the original MLP and also they are not ponies in this book, tis a human version fanfiction. If you don't like the story then tis fine not to continue it but you'll miss out a lot of good stuff and story plots so it's your choice
> 
> If you like these story please give your thoughts about my story, it means a lot to me
> 
> If you like the story and wanted to read more then
> 
> Not to worry you can read the complete version in Wattpad and my author name there is YagamiArashi-sama
> 
> Updates every Sunday desu!
> 
> thats all for this note! Happy reading my dear readers!


End file.
